Warriors the new quest
by wishbear1007
Summary: When a strange prophecy is given to thunderclan leader flufstar is about to give up hope when 4 thunderclan kits are born. Now they have to work hard to save the clan. its not easy but some cat hase to do the job please R
1. Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader : Fluffstar-Verry white tom

Deputy : Tigerfoot-Black(with lighter flecks)tom father of Silkstream's kits

Apprentice : Mosspaw

Medicine cat : Silversky-Gray she-cat with black stripes

Warriors

Sandtoung-Dark brown tom

Voletail-light tan tom

Apprentice : Oatpaw

Leafwhisker-Brown she-cat with black stripes

Stormpelt-Very dark gray tom he is Leafwhiskers mate

Reedtail-red tom with white paws

Apprentice : Dawnpaw

Brokentooth-Black tom with cracked teeth

Darkcloud-Dark black tom

Wetpelt-Dark gray tom father of Daisypedal's kits

Shreweye-Golden tom with white spots

Spiderfang- Dark black tom with red paws father to Loudhearts kits

Apprentices

Mosspaw-Beautiful Brown she-cat

Dawnpaw-White she-cat with brown spots

Oatpaw-Light brown tom

Queens

Daisypedal-Cream colored she-cat mother of

Pedalkit-Cream colored she-kit 2 moons old

Yellowkit- Dark gray tom 2 moons old

Silkstream-Butiful silver she-cat mother of

Larchkit-Light brown tom

Silverkit-Silver( with darker spots) she-kit

Rosekit-Brown and black she-kit with white paws

Mistkit-Verry light gray she-kit

Loudheart-Reddish she-cat heavily pregnant

Elders

Toughthroat

Brownnose

Swifttail

I will add the other clans as we meet them

Disclaimer : I do not own warriors


	2. The prophecy

Just to let you know this little part takes place two days after the main cats are born

"Do you relly think they are the ones" hissed a voice.

"The sighns are clear " "Four cats born the same will lead the clan to its destiney"mewd a second voice

"I hope your right Fluffstar"

"I know I am Silversky"

This is not the Real 1st chapter it is just an intro


	3. The journey starts

Disclaimer : I do not own warriors

Mistkit's POV

As Miskit was washing herself she heard her sisters Silverkit and Rosekit dare her brother Larchkit to climb the nursery wall.

"Sometimes I think I'm surrounded by idiots" she whispered to herself as she left the nursery.

"Where are you going Mistkit ?" squeaked a voice behind her.

"I'm only going to get some fresh-kill for me and my littermates Pedalkit " she mewed.

Pedalkit sighed "It's going to be very lonely in the nursery when you leave to the apprentice's den tomorrow" Pedalkit whined.

"Don't worry"mewd Mistkit "When I leave tomorrow I will come visit."

Larchkit's POV

"From this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Larchpaw" Fluffstar mewed "Your mentor will be Leafwhisker.

His sisters Silverpaw and Rosepaw got Sandtoung and Stormpelt for mentors.

But Mistpaw's mentor choice was surprising it was Fluffstar himself.

Mistpaw was in so much shock she forgot to touch noses with her mentor.

"Hey!" "Larchpaw!" Larchpaw turned to see Leafwhisker,Stormpelt,and Rosepaw waiting by the camp entrance so he padded over.

"Me and Stormpelt are going to teach you two to hunt" Leafwhisker mewed.

Larchpaw and Rosepaw exchanged excited glances.

"Well let's get going" mewed Stormpelt.

Silverpaw's POV

A few days had passed since she had become an apprentice she loved it.

Then she heard a high yowl.

Just then Silversky burst from her den "Whats wrong?"

"A yowl sounded like it came from the nursery" Silverpaw mewed.

Then she heard the yowl again but this time words came with it.

"MY KITS ARE COMING" and in an instant she knew it was Loudheart.


	4. The kits are here

Loudheart's POV

Loudheart saw Silversky burst into the den with bundles of herbs in her jaws.

"Loudheart are you ok" Silversky panted.

"I'm fine b-" she was cut off by a jolt of pain.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she yowled.

Many hours of pain and waiting passed but finally Silversky said "one is coming."

Another jolt of pain and a tiny tom slid out.

Loudheart sighed but she knew more was coming.

After many more hours all the kits where out.

When all was calm Swifttail went to visit the kits.

"Oh my I haven't seen so many kits since I had my first litter" mewed Swifttail.

"There are two toms and three she-kits" mewed Loudheart.

"Their names are Ashkit,Oakkit,Swiftkit,Ravenkit and,Moonkit."

Suddenly Oakkit stopped breathing. "Silversky" Loudheart yowled

"What is it" Silversky mewed as she entered the nursery.

"Oakkit stopped breathing" Loudheart mewed nervously.

"Bring him to my den" mewed Silversky

Silversky's POV

Silversky started lightly pushing on Oakkits chest

Oakkit started to breath but it was very shallow

"Where did I put that coltsfoot" mewed Silversky to herself.

"There it is" she took one small leaf of coltsfoot and helped Oakkit chew it up and swallow.

Oakkits breathing got stronger.

"I think Oakkit may have to stay in the medicine den for awhile" "Ok"mewed Loudheart


	5. Sad secrets

Disclaimer : I do not own warriors

Larchpaws POV

Larchpaw was sitting outside the apprentice's den eating a vole.

"I'm one of the best hunters in Thunderclan but I need to find a way to earn more respect and honor."

After awhile Larchpaw came up with the perfect plan.

"I'll kill the old fox Thunderclan just cant seem to chase out." Larchpaw whispered to himself.

Mistpaw's POV

Mistpaw sat chatting with Mosspaw when she saw that Silversky was eating alone.

"I think I'm going to sit with Silversky" Mistpaw mewed to Mosspaw.

"Ok" Mosspaw mewed back.

As Mistpaw padded over to Silversky she noticed That Leafwhisker was getting big .

Was Leafwhisker taking extra prey? she thought to herself.

"Hi Mistpaw" Silversky mewed as she padded up.

"Hi Silversky" Mistpaw replied.

"Have you noticed how Leafwhisker is getting bigger maybe she has been taking extra prey" mewed Mistpaw.

Silversky's POV

"Leafwhisker can I see you in my den for a moment" Called Silversky from across the clearing

"Sure" Leafwhisker called back

Leafwhisker's POV

Oh no Leafwhisker thought to herself Does Silversky know my secret.

As Leafwhisker padded into the den she saw Silversky looked nervous

"What's wrong Silversky" Mewed Leafwhisker. "The clan is starting to notice you getting bigger I know that you're not one to steal prey so is it what I think it is?" Asked Silversky anxiously.

"Yes im having kits". "Silversky I trust you I want to tell you the worst part of all this the kits I don't think that they are Stormpelts".


End file.
